Gitchy
Gitchy is a stinky pair of Squirt's underwear that was brought to life after he was washed with toxic cleanser, along with other clothing. He first appears in "Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch." Description Gitchy has been worn by Squirt for most of his life, and has become extremely stinky and dirty because of it. Squirt also really cares about Gitchy due to the times they have been together. After being mutated, Gitchy is violent and will try to attack anyone near him, except for Squirt. However, he later sacrifices himself for McGee and is changed back into normal underwear because of his sacrifice. McGee soon jumps into the outhouse toilets and brings Gitchy back to life. After that point, Gitchy is not violent anymore. Powers and abilities Before he was mutated, Gitchy was a normal stinky pair of underwear, and had the abilities of underwear. However, after his mutation, he gained eyes, a mouth, and the ability to float. He can also screech at enemies when angered. He also seems to be the leader of the mutated laundry that attacks the Bottom Dwellers, as the laundry retreats into the woods when Gitchy does, and the laundry try to attack McGee and Gretchen when Gitchy is trapped. Appearance Before his mutation, he was a normal dirty pair of white and gray underpants. After his mutation, he gains two eyes with red pupils, a pair of black eyebrows, and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. He is also covered in toxic cleanser. Role in series "Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch" When McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt are trying to hide after Buttsquat spots them in Camp Sunny Smiles, Gretchen accidentally rips off Gitchy, Squirt's stinky underwear, when pulling him to safety. Gretchen waves Gitchy as an act of surrender, but McGee then uses Gitchy's stink to defeat Buttsquat. Squirt praises Gitchy for defeating Buttsquat, which disturbs Gretchen. When the campers get back to Camp Lakebottom, they are met by the councillors, who find that Gitchy is the cause if the stink they were looking for, and agree to wash it (much to Squirt's horror). The next morning, McGee and Rosebud use the camp's washing machine to clean Gitchy, but the toxic cleanser Rosebud added mutates the load of laundry and brings it (and Gitchy) to live, causing them to attack the Bottom Dwellers before fleeing into the woods as Squirt chases Gitchy. As McGee and Gretchen rejoin Squirt, they are attacked by Buttsquat (armed with two TP Guns) who is then attacked by Gitchy. McGee and Gretchen attack Gitchy with the TP guns, but Squirt tries to reason with Gitchy, only for McGee to chase Gitchy away. McGee then comes up with a plan to catch Gitchy, which pleases Squirt until he finds out that the now trapped Gitchy will be turned back to normal. During the large fight that ensues between the Bottom Dwellers and the rest of the laundry, Squirt escapes to the outhouse with Gitchy. McGee and Gretchen catch up to the two and try to turn Gitchy to normal, but he fights back, using Gretchen's weapon to knock McGee's detergent-filled water gun next to a dazed Buttsquat. Squirt and Gitchy try to convince McGee to leave Gitchy be, but Buttsquat shoots detergent at McGee, which Gitchy blocks, reverting him to normal. As Squirt sobs and Buttsquat gloats, McGee jumps into the outhouse's toxic waste, bringing Gitchy back to life as he flings waste onto Buttsquat and reunites with Squirt. Gitchy and Squirt then watch as McGee is cleansed on the toxic waste. ''Protect the Flag'' Gitchy reappears in level 10 of Camp Sunny Smile's campaign as the first boss. He is usually fought alongside many pieces of living laundry, and is much tougher than other enemies, but is much slower. Defeating him gives the player 1,000 medals. Trivia *His name comes from "gitch," a name for underwear. *According to Squirt, Gitchy has never been washed before the events of the episode. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Objects